Thoughts on the Fly
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Thoughts as Booth and Bones part their seprate way. post season finale when Bones goes to Maluku ?  Booth went and stopped her.


Thoughts on the fly

No own Bones if we did Booth and Bones would be married and have kids, Angela and Hodgins would have married when they were supposed to, Daisy wouldn't be an airhead, and Zack wouldn't be king of the Coocoo hut. :D

Part 1

Bones POV

"Goodbye Booth" I said

"Goodbye Bones" he replied

"Take care,"

"You too Bones," I hugged him. I was saying goodbye to my partner and crush. Crush, such primitive words, crush could not begin to describe my feelings for Booth. I loved Booth. Love. Words that were so foreign on my tongue. Sure I love my job; I loved my brother and father. But this was a different love. We broke apart.

"See ya Bones."

"See you Booth." and with that I turned around and walked to the gate eager to board the plane. Check in was simple and before I knew it I was seated in my chair waiting for my plane to take off. I looked out the window at the black sky. It looked like it was about to rain. Then my mind snapped out of it's day dream.

"BONES! BONES!" there was a yell I heard a women yell "You can't go in there sir!" but the man screamed again "BONES!"

Part 2

Booth POV

I watched her leave. The women who I loved for the past five years.

Angela came up to me "She loves you, you know that?" I looked at her disbelieving

"I've told her how I felt, and she's always shot me down."

"Booth listen to me, I know Temperance better than you, she hates confronting her feelings. She tries to hide behind her carefully built walls where only someone who has a key can enter, and you know what? I have that key" she said mimicking holding a key and shaking her hand "you don't need to be Sweets to figure her out once she opens her gates. It's obvious, she loves you." I took her words in. Bones loved me, me she loved me. My mind seemed to have dislodged from my body becuase next thing I knew I was running to the gates barley aware of my friends screaming "GO GET HER BOOTH!" i ran past a chick I yelled "BONES BONES!" I past a flight attendant who yelled after me

"You can't go in there sir!" but I didn't listen I yelled again "BONES!" this time I got a reply "Booth?" I looked up and saw Bones staring at me in the isle of the plane. The few passengers that were there were staring at us but I paid no attention. I looked into her beautiful sea green eyes and spoke,

"I love you Bones, I love you."

I was in front of her, I really hoped Angela was right about this. She opened her mouth

"Booth...I love you too." I was awe struck the next thing I knew her lips were on mine there was an audible sigh from the passengers then there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning lit up the sky then the pilot spoke,

"Passengers this is your pilot speaking, there have been server weather storms so today's flight to Maluku has been canceled we hope to see you tomorrow when the weather clears up."

"Come on Bones let's go to the diner and get some dinner." she nodded. We walked hand in hand out the gate. We collected her luggage and then drove to the Diner. When we entered we grabbed a table at the bar. We ate and before we left we kissed.

"FINALLY!" We looked behind us and sure enough were our friends, Angela spoke "See what did I tell you Booth?"

"Yea yea whatever Ange."

Part 3

12 years later

"Wow! So thats how you and mom got together?" asked Rose.

"That's right sweethart." I replied looking at my 11 year old daughter.

RoseMarie Angela Booth. She had her mothers beautiful sea green eyes. And had beautiful mahogany hair that curled slightly and ran to her lower back."Wow it's just like a fairy tale!"more chuckling.

"Wow so it took you guys along time to confess your feelings." my other son James said. James was Rose's twin just like Rose was a carbon copy of Bones James was a carbon copy of me: brown hair dark brown eyes. I chuckled lightly "Yup" I looked over a Bones she had just given birth to our second pair of twins Andrew Seeley and Christine Temperance. Just then the door opened and Parker came in "Hey dad, how's Bones?" I smiled "She's fine, she's resting want to meet your new baby brother and sister?" he laughed

"Twins again dad, you've been busy calm down you do know that my daughter will be in the same class as those two." he said indacating the now new born sleeping kids."It'll be weird when they go to school and have to say 'Hi auntie Tepe'" He was right his wife Ginger, had just given birth to their first child, a girl named Temperance last month. Parker could only stay for only a little bit but then had to leave and get home or Ginger would kill him. I looked at my family. I was lucky to have such a wonderful family.

Good bad horrible? Tell us in a review!


End file.
